Questionable Arrangement
by Batsy Rocks
Summary: [A/B/O AU] After years of hiding his omega status using scent blockers and suppressors, Bruce needs to let his heat run its natural course. He decides to hire Deathstroke to take care of it. [Bruce Wayne/Slade Wilson]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Batman or any of its characters. Big surprise there.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Title: Questionable Arrangements.**

"So the big bad Bat is a bitch," Slade growled against Wayne's neck, his lips and teeth working eagerly to mark the pale column of his throat. True to his word, he ignored the swollen and red omega gland on the side of his neck and its alluring scent, swallowing back the alpha hormones that filled his mouth before sinking his teeth on the skin just below the gland.

Not claiming bite. That was one of the stipulations of the contract. Didn't stop him from licking and rubbing his bearded jaw against the heated and oversensitive skin, making the omega shiver and arch his neck farther.

Bruce bit back a groan, one of his hands pressing against Slade's neck in warning before sliding to pull uselessly at the hard armor covering the alpha's body.

"Can't say I saw that one coming."

"Shut. Up."

Slade grinned against Wayne's skin, one of his hands sliding down to fondle the man's hard cock through his slacks. "Batman certainly doesn't act like a helpless whiny little bitch. Or does he?"

Bruce snarled, frustrated by his inability to touch the alpha's skin rather than as an effect of the nonsense Slade was spouting. He thrust against Slade's gloved hand while one of his hands pulled at the mercenary's hair.

"I'm paying you to fuck me, so you can save your delightful comments to yourself."

Slade palmed his cock one more time before pulling his hand away, making Bruce grunt. "What is it? Little Bat-Omega needs a huge cock to fill him up all nice and tight?"

Bruce pushed him away. "Off," He growled, glaring at the armor.

The mercenary took a moment to appreciate the sight of the flushed omega before him. Wayne's swollen pink lips were pulled back into a snarl, his eyes dark with lust. His strong chest glistened with sweat while his board shoulders were still covered by his shirt. So different from the soft and delicate omegas kneeling and baring their necks. There was a certain appeal in that too, of course, but it didn't compare to _this._

He had wanted Batman when he thought the man was another alpha, and he wanted him even more now that he knew the truth.

The man kept defying all expectations and that just made Slade's interest to him grow more and more.

"You know," Slade said as he slowly started working on his armor. "I wonder what the mad dogs you fight at night would say if they only knew. If they realized they keep being beaten by an omega."

Bruce watched hungrily as the mercenary finally uncovered his upper body. "What about you. You're a mad dog too."

Slade flashed him a sharp smile. "I like my omegas with a little fight in them."

Bruce ignored the way that went straight to his already achingly hard cock. He couldn't wait for Slade to just bend him over and fuck him, and the bastard knew it too. But if he thought Bruce was just going to stand there and wait, he had another thing coming.

He could already feel his clarity fogging as his heat drew near. He couldn't afford to wait.

Slade blinked in surprise when he looked back at Wayne and found the omega was fully naked now, one of his large hands stroking his erect cock as he watched him.

"Eager, aren't you?"

Bruce shrugged without stopping stroking. "I want to get fucked. If you're not going to do it any time soon I can do it myself. Or better yet, I can simply call someone else who will."

Alright. It was time to stop fucking around and show the omega his place.

"Like hell you are," Slade growled. He was fully out of his armor and lunging at the omega in record time, throwing Wayne on the bed without any finesse before joining him, settling between the omega's long, muscular legs, already parted for him.

Bruce groaned as their cocks touched, Slade's movements making their members rub together fleetingly. It wasn't enough. He needed Slade inside him. Now.

"Just look at you," Slade growled against his ear, his bare fingers reaching between his thighs. "What would your little friends say if they saw _the_ Batman like this. Acting like a good little omega, all wet and desperate for a knot."

"Just fuck me already."

"Patience."

The omega bared his teeth, only to gasp and push back against Slade's fingers as they teased his rim a second later.

"Are you going to beg me to breed you too?"

"Fuck you."

He smirked. "Tempting, but that's not the plan. Maybe next time."

Bruce grunted, his grip on Slade's hips almost hard enough to break bones- if he were human. The alpha didn't react to any of it, humming under his breath before suddenly thrusting two fingers inside. Bruce had to bite down hard on his lip to hold back a moan.

Slade's free hand was there a second later, his fingertips pressing against his raw lips. "None of that. I want to hear you."

Bruce gasped when Slade's skilled fingers found the right spot and clenched around them. "More," He demanded breathlessly.

"You want more, huh?"

He glared at the man above him, receiving a smirk as Slade withdrew his fingers before slowly pushing them back in. He lowered his gaze, jaw clenched as he moved his hand to grasp the alpha's cock exactly where his knot would form and squeezed tightly.

Slade cursed loudly and bucked his hips. The alpha attacked his lips a second later, the kiss rough and frenetic, tasting of alpha hormones with a metallic tang mixed in.

"Alright. Let's get down to business, then."

Bruce panted, closing his eyes as he felt the tip of Slade's cock nudge his entrance. It felt like forever before Slade slid inside in one fast and deep thrust, filling him in.

_Finally._

* * *

**...**

* * *

**a/n: **Once Bruce's heat is over I can totally see Slade offering him a discount for next time. 😉

So. I have no idea what this is. Literally no idea. Not only is this the first time I've been interested in writing an A/O/B fic and the first time I tried my hand in anything even remotely close to smut, but the only reason I even considered this ship was some fan art I found around and can't even remember where now. So, I would love to hear what you guys think about this.

Also, you may not see it here but I headcanon there is some kind of mutual respect between them, and there's definitely attraction too, of course.

English is not my native language, so any tips or corrections are welcome.


End file.
